


Anger Management

by Synnerxx



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey pisses off Jessica. She blows off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

Jessica is irritated. Leave it to Harvey to find away to piss her off just as she's leaving the firm for the night. She's tried everything on the way home to calm down. Deep breaths, happy thoughts, thoughts of torturing Harvey, and nothing has worked. She slams the door to her apartment a little harder than she means and winces at the bang. 

Well, she supposes there's one surefire way to calm herself down. She heads for her bedroom, slipping off her clothes as she goes. She digs out the little bullet vibrator and turns it on, letting it warm up between her hands. She's really not in the mood for teasing herself, so she turns it on high, lays down on her bed, and slides it inside of her. She gasps, one hand pulling and tugging on her hard nipples, the other one drifting down over her stomach to rub over her clit. Pleasure swims through her veins and she rocks her hips, increasing the pressure on her clit, rubbing faster and harder. 

Her orgasm catches her by surprise and she muffles her shout behind her hand, teeth biting into the side of her palm. She pulls out the vibe, but continues stroking her clit as the aftershocks roll through her until she's completely relaxed into the bed. 

Now not even Harvey could ruin her mood.


End file.
